Strange Times For Max
by Iggylover2.0
Summary: What happens when the Flock thinks Max is cray, and then find out there is a traitor among them? And that that person has left Max paralysed? R&R, and don't ignore this story. Its one of a kind! FAX, EGGY, GADGE.
1. Seriously?

**AN: Ok Everyone, I don't own Maximum Ride. At all. In Any Way, Shape, Or form. Which sucks for me (that was the disclaimer). This is my first FanFic, so tell me if it is good, or if it sucks. I don't mind. If you have any ideas for the story tell me.**

**Max's POV**

I was walking down an alley way, Why? No idea. It was dark, and the alley way smelled of garbage, dead animals, and a variety of human fluids. I was the only person, I mean, Avian American there. Why? I don't know, its always like this.

I was about to head into the door on the left. Its always to the left. Maybe its farther up, or maybe it up some stairs. But the door is always to the left. I don't know why, so don't ask. I mean it. Don't. My hand reaches for the door, like it always does. And then i heard a crack. Like i always do. And ten Erasers spring out from somewhere in the garbage. Like they always do. I quickley punch one in the nose, breaking it. The whipping out my foot and hitting the Eraser in the stomache, he doubles over and i hit him hard on the back of his neck. I hear a crack and he falls down, hard. I step on his back and i jump up. I shoot out my wings and push down with them.

_Yes, I'm Flying!_ I thought. _I'll get away this time. _But no, this time is like all the other times, one of the remaning Erasers pull out a gun type machine, and aims it at me. He shoots, and a rope jumps out from the front. It wraps around my leg, i lean down to try to untie it, but then i start flying downwards, So i quickly straighten out and fly as high as i can. Trying to snap the rope, but of course that wont happen. Because before i could the Eraser holding the gun yanks down hard. I start to fall, and i relalize that i have lost. I've failed, I am a Failure. And then, i hit the ground with a sickening thud. The Erasers suddenly dive ontop of me. I see one take a chunk out of my leg, and the blood get every where.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Have you ever had one of those dreams that, when you wake up, you start to yell and scream, and kick and punch? No? Really? Well that was the kind of dream that I had. I woke up, sweating, and i started to attack my pillow. Ok don't judge me, I just really was against me getting eaten by creepy half wolf half human things. And i guess that while i was hitting my pillow, i had started scream very unintelligable words probably something like, " Nowwjusjnf dsfdie jnfdsnsf!!!" You get the idea.

"Max!! Max!!" I heard my name being called, and i paused, then i gave my pillow a swift uppercut. I heard footsteps outside the door. I scream again, and hit my pillow hard in, if the pillow were human and a guy, the area of his... delicates.

"Max! Max? Why are you attacking your pillow?" Fang walked into my room with out knocking, what is it with boys and not knocking? What happened if i was half clothed and they just walked in? Ever thought about that boys?

" I thought," I paused, like i would admit to having a nightmare. " I though there was a snake on it, so i was going to grab it and through it out a window or something." I saw Fang smirk, he didn't believe me. Well He did know me the best, but i would not give him reason to tease me. Or to worry him. So i threw my pillow at his head, probably hard enough to decapitate a human. But it only knocked Fang to the ground.

" Sure Max, a snake, or something. You would tell me if something was wrong right?" Worry crossed Fang's face. He probably thought i had some terrible disease, or i was going crazy because of all the fights we've had over the years ( I'm talking about we the Flock, not we me and Fang). Great.

" Yes, i'm fine. Now get the heck out of my room, you didn't even knock." Fang smiled his lopsided smile that makes my heart race, and walked out the door, as silent as always.

So what the heck was with my creepy dream. I need to figure that out. I need to give my subconscious another pep talk, the last one didn't seem to work. _And_ Fang think I'm a crazy Schizophrenic freak. What could be worse?

I pushed my blanket back untill even my toes were cold, I sat up and got off of my bed, i turned around it pull the blanket back over the pillow and i froze. There was blood on the bed, im pretty sure it was my blood. I stood still, mentally checking if i was in pain. My legs are ok, and my back, no cuts on my arms that i could see, and i knew my face was normal, or else Fang would have said something. _What the hell is going on?_ I thought. Maybe i was bleeding on my back, i just couldn't feel the cut because i am in shock, it would explain why i couldn't see anything.

I heard a gasp, i whipped around and stared at the person in the door way. I was tense and ready to kick who ever's butt had just walked into my room with out knocking. But it was only Ella, so i relaxed. But Ella had a look of horror on her face. I turned to see what she was looking at, but then realized it was the blood on my bed.

"Ella, Is there any blood stains on my back, or cuts or anything? I need to know if i'm hurt." I said very gently, because i wasn't sure how Ella would react. I turned around and felt Ella slowly grab my long night shirt (it reaches my knees) and pull it up. But it wasn't untill she got it over my butt that she let go. I turned around and Ella had a look of amusment on her face.

" What? Ella What is it?" Annoyance was every where in my voice. Ella laughed and then said very quietly " Max, you got your period. It mean you can have kids now." She watched my face go from Confusion, to anger, to embarassment, to frightened, then back to confused.

" What? What does that mean? And why have i never heard of this?!" I whisper shouted. Ella looked at me, and then her cheeks turned red. She turned around to walk away, but i grabbed her arm and pulled her back, so that her face was inches from mine. " Ella explain to me, what a period is, or else I'll tell Iggy you loooove him." I whispered in a voice i thought sounded dangerous.

Ella turned red, again, and began to explain. " Well you see, umm, when girls, reach an age where their body is mature enough to carry babies, blood come out of.... well you bleed from.... umm, you know Mom is better at explaining this then i am, you should go talk to her." Ella was bright red now. I relized that i wouldn't get her to talk anymore. So i pulled my night shirt down, trying to hid what ever gave my period away. And walked down the hall to Mom's room.

**Ok so tell me how it was. If it was good, or bad. Tell me, Tell me, Tell me!! I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. but you never know. Chow!**


	2. Why right now?

**AN: Hey People of where ever!! I decided to write some more. Cool!! Review!!! Right now, i mean it! Review. Forget the story, just review.... Wait, actually, read the story then review!! Yeah. OK that works. Oh yeah. I don't own Maximum Ride, Or Iggy, Though i wish i did. So, So much. **

**On With the story!!**

**Max's POV**

So why was i walking down the hall to my mom's room you might ask? Well its because supposedly I had just gotten my period. What ever that is. And now Ella was being all secretive and not telling me. So here i am, holding my shirt below my butt, because, I guess that's what gave my period away.

I grabbed Mom's door knob and swung it open, Mom was at her desk, with her computer probably reading something about a frogs liver, or something equally boring. She looked over with confusion in her eyes, and then she saw my face. I'm sure i looked like some one had left me hanging upside down for too long, my face was so red. And before i lost all my courage, i turned around and pulled my shirt up about my wings.

" Max! Oh my, your period. Well, change out of your pants and underwear, you know how to use a pad right? Wow you are late, 15 years old and you haven't gotten it yet." She looked happy, but she could have just been putting on a brave face for me.

" Mom, what is a period. And what are pads? And why is Ella telling me i can have kids now?" I probably mumbled everything, but i think Mom understood what i was trying to say. She turned around from her computer again. She looked at me sympathetically, she closed her laptop, And sat down on her bed.

" OK Max, Well a period is something girls get when they are mature enough to have a child. This doesn't mean that you should have one, it just means your body is ready to have one. What a period is, is blood that come from your.... for lack of a better word, bottom. A pad is something you use to make sure the blood doesn't get all over your clothes. OK?" I stared at her in disbelief. Why did this have to happen now? Why to me? Why not Nudge? Or Angel? Or Akila? I didn't have time to worry about this. I was to busy trying to figure out my dream.

" Max, its ok. Here let me go get you some clothes, just go into the bathroom and get a pad from under the sink. They're in a box. You'll see them." She stood up, gave me a once-over, and left. I practially ran into the bathroom and closed the door. I stated muttering to myself about how unfair life was. Hey you would too if your life was like mine!

**Fang's POV**

_I wonder where Max is? _I thought, i probably was staring blankly at a wall like i always do when i am thinking about Max. She was acting so weird lately. I would be walking past her room and i would hear her screaming. Then I'd walk in and she would be curled into a ball at the foot of her bed, like a cat. I mean, she's a bird. What the heck is she doing acting like a cat! They're polar opposites.

_**Fang, Max is in Dr. M's room, but i wouldn't go in there if i were you. Max is having a hard time. **_Angel's voice was like a whisper in my head. I knew she was trying to be nice by telling me. But really, saying Max was having a hard time. That got me worried. I quietly ran to Dr. M's room and opened the door. No one was there but there was a light on it the bathroom. I was about to call out, but then i heard it. The whispered words. Defiantly Max. I walked up to the door and pressed my ear to it. I heard every thing.

" Stupid... Terrible..... Just want it to go away.... Ella laughed.... She wouldn't tell. Why? I could have been dying..... Dying! Angel would kill me..... Then i would be double dead..... Ha! Double dead. No such thing as _double_dead....." Max was talking about Ella! Wait, why the heck is she talking about Ella? And Angel? And dying? Gosh, i hope she's OK.

Just then i heard a loud sound, probably a whole bunch of things falling down. I heard Max say a word that no kid under the age of 10 should hear. And then her mumble something about how she would never be the same.

" Max? Max? Are you OK?" Crap, Dr. M was coming. I dove under the bed and stopped breathing. Max's Mom came running in and pulled open the bathroom door. Then she stepped inside and closed the door quickly behind her. I wanted to listen more, but if Dr. M needed to leave, they would defiantly find me. So i fast-walked back to the Kitchen table. Think about every thing that i had just heard.

**AN: Sooo Did ya like it? Hate it? Thought that i should stick to reading rather then writing? Or maybe i should read less and write more? WELL TELL ME!!! REVIEW!!! PLEASE!!!! IF YOU DON'T I'LL SIC MY CAT ON YOU. BELIEVE ME HE IS EVIL. I HAVE MANY SCARS ON MY STOMACH FROM HIM ATTACKING ME. SO REVIEW OR ELSE!! I'm just kidding. But seriously review.**


	3. Stupid Liquid Of Doom

**AN: Hey guys! I'm Baaaack, and this is the third chapter, already! I'm just trying to get as many chapters out before school. Which is in a week. Well, my story has been added to someone's favorites and some one's alerts soo thats something. But i need reviews, or else ill cry!! Like i cry when i realize i don't own Maximum Ride. OR IGGY!!! *sob* **

**OK so while i go get a tissue, you can read about Max and her Lovely Band of Mutants!**

**Max's POV**

So i learned how to use a pad, great. It wasn't painful like i thought it would be, but when i walk i look like an idiot. Of course, i can't really think about that, i have to figure out my freaking dream first!

I walked into the kitchen where Fang, Angel, Iggy, and Ella were eating. Lovely, they get to watch as i make a fool of myself. Lets hope no one notices I'm wearing different clothes.

" Hey Max, Weren't you wearing green pants? Not blue?" God Fang, I didn't think you would notice my clothing styles. _Think up a lie, think up a lie!_

" Wow, you must have some thing wrong with your eye sight," I saw Iggy tense up as i said that, "I've been wearing this all night!" I hope he didn't see my hands go behind my back. It's normally the way i show I'm lying. But Fang said nothing about my hands. He only stared at me, and then looked away.

I can't worry about his feelings now though, I have to figure out what my dream was about.

_OK so first of all, whats with the alley? I mean why am i alone! Why don't have Fang with me? He could take care of me! I, I mean, ummm, it would be nice to have him fight with me. Yeah, anyway. Whats with the door? And why is it that i never can freaking open it! I want to open it so badly. _

**Angel's POV**

"_..I want to open it so badly." _Max's voice said in my head. What was she talking about? What is it she wants to open?

_**" Fang, what's wrong with Max? Why is she acting so weirdly? You know she was wearing green pants right? And now she's thinking about opening something. What's wrong with Max?" **_I said into Fang's mind, he stiffened, and then relaxed when he realized that i wasn't readign his thoughts. They were probably some scary thought about the girl on channel nine he always talks about to Iggy.

_" I don't know Angel. I think Max hasn't had much sleep lately." _His voice was very quiet, like it always was when he was worried. I knew he was lying too, I knew Max was sleeping fine. She didn't have bags under her eyes like she normally does. _Oh, Max. I hope you're OK._

**Max's POV**

Oh god. What else could be worse then eating an extremely long breakfast in total silence? Oh i know, eating an extremly long break fast in almost total silence before you mutant dog and his girlfriend walk in and ask for some coffee and a bowl of water. Thats what.

I stood up and went to go get Total his coffee. I grabbed him his specail coffee mug, and filled it with some of the cofffe from the machine. As it was filling up i started to think about how the Eraser with the gun looked so familiar. He reminded me of some one, who? Why can't i remember it? Oh wait, i know, the Eraser, The Eraser is---

" Max!! You just spilled my coffee all over the floor!" Total scolded me. Stupid dog. I stopped pouring the coffee, and grabbed a towel. I wipped up the stupid Liquid-of-Doom. Then i threw the towel into the sink. It landed with a plop, and then i heard a crack. I walked over to the sink to see what i had broken. It was Mom's favorite China plate. Crap! Why did this always happen to me?

**AN: TELL ME IF YOU LIKED IT!!! WHICH MEANS REVIEW!!!! PLEASE AND THANK YOU!!!! Hurry!!!!**


	4. Sorry Gazzy, Iggy, It Was A Mistake

**AN: 'Ello there! Today I'm going to be Bri'ish. Isn't that lovely? No? Really? Seriously? Ok I'll stop then. You guys need to review. Or else, I might have to stop, and you wouldn't want that would you? Exactly! So freakin' review!!! Oh, And i don't own the incredible book Maximum Ride, I only own the idea/plot. And my pet drawing of a hamster named George. He's Rabid, so don't make him angry. Oh, and i guess im looking for a Beta reader, I mean i have my sister ( you are awesome) And maybe a friend, ( you are awesome too, but you haven't answered back to my email, so i can't really consider you a Beta Reading). The reason for me saying this, is because I need someone to look my story over.**

**OK, now that that's over, on with the Story!!!!**

**Max's POV**

OK, well my life sucks. My Mom's going to kill me once she realizes I broke her China. Sh---shoot. I was going to say shoot. Well anyway, broken China, stupid period, my freak dreams, and FANG THINKS I'M SOME SCHIZOPHRENIC FREAK!!! Can you tell which one I hate the most? You can? That makes you cool.

_Just because some one is cool doesn't make them your friend, Max. You should know this by now. What about Jeb, or Sam? _The voice was as always, vague, and didn't seem to have a gender. But I have begun to consider it was a guy. But then again, it could have been some middle aged lady with a thing-y majiger that makes her voice creepy. What do i know?

" I know....They're conspiring against me..... maybe.... I can't trust then.." You have to understand why i said this out loud, you see, sometimes when i talk out loud it makes me think better, i thought maybe this would help me think of something brilliant. But no, it didn't, instead i felt like an idiot.

Then i tensed, i had seen something. It was black, looked a little like an Eraser. _Max, you should have know this would have happened. Why didn't you pay attention!! _This was me thinking. And, boy, was I thinking fast. Before i could think about something sarcastic to say, I ran over to the shadow-not-shadow and grabbed what seemed like its arm. I pulled it out of its hiding place, in order to find out who's butt i was going to be kicking now. The thing pushed back Its head and flipped Its hair out of Its eyes. I gasped, there i was inches away from kicking the butt of....

**Fang's POV**

" Fang?" Max's voice crept up to my ears, her eyes shinning with hurt, and confusion. Well i would be confused to if I was about to beat the crap out of my almost boyfriend. Then again, i wouldn't have a boyfriend, so, scratch that.

I was still wondering about the things i had heard Max mutter. What's up with that? Who can't she trust? God am i worried about her. Well really the whole Flock is worried about her. But i was really worried.

" Yeah Max, its me. Unless you can't even recognize your family now." I said my voice dripping sarcasm like an ice cream cone in an Indian Summer in the middle of Texas. Of course i had meant for the comment to be a little nicer, maybe not dripping, just melting. Because i know what happens when Max gets angry. Everyone knows what happens when Max gets angry.

" Of course i can remember you. Why wouldn't I? Fang, is something wrong?" Max's eye's filled with worry, but, as much as it killed me i didn't tell her the real reason i was spying on her. I had to hurry and think about an Excuse.

" Nothing's wrong, umm, Iggy just thought he could have used something in your room for one of his and Gazzy's new bomb they were planning on making today." Yeah, because thats totally believable. Then again, with Max in her current state, i bet she would have believed me if i said i was hiding from giant Snicker's Bars.

" Oh My God, I am going to kill those two, what was it that they were going to use?!" Max's voice dripped almost as much anger as my voice had dripped sarcasm. Almost. And, now Iggy an' Gazzy were going to get murdered by Max. All because of me. Crap. Oh no, Max is still waiting for an answer. Look around for something electronic.

" They said they needed your..... iPod.... and your..um.... Alarm clock. I don't know why." Sorry Iggy, You too Gazzy. So, so sorry. And i really was sorry, Max had never forgiven Iggy for blowing up her Mickey Mouse alarm clock from oh-so-long-ago. Now she had to find out the Iggy and Gazzy were "planning" to use her new clock for their next "bomb."

" They are going to have both lost at least a foot by the time i've finished hitting them over the head. God!" Max started to walk away, kinda strangely too, like she had a pickle stuck in her underwear. Eew, bad picture right there. Didn't need to think that.

I should hurry and find Gazzy and Iggy to tell them that they have to be planning to make a bomb using Max's iPod and Alarm clock.

**Max's POV **

Really? Iggy? Really? And so soon after the last one, i swear those boy's have the shortest attention spans ever. Once i got through with them... I'd make them clean the entire house. In frilly, pink aprons. And have them sing songs about how dirty the house is, and how they need their animal friends to help them. I couldn't help it, i giggled, out loud, very loud.

**Ella's POV**

_... I wonder if Iggy's thinking about me. I wonder if he likes me. I wonder if he knows Nudge likes him. I wonder if he knows i like him. I wonder---_ What was that noise. I sounded like some one was choking on my mom's Chocolate Chip Cookies Made From Scratch. I turned the corner and there was Max, Laughing, She was turning red she was laughing so much. I wonder what's made her laugh so hard....

And then Just as i thought things couldn't get any weirder, Max goes and hits the Globe that's sitting on the side table. _What's wrong with Max? _

**AN: DID YA LIKE IT???? HATE IT?? WISH I WOULD WRITE THIS WHILE FIGHTING OFF NINJAS, IN MY BRIGHTLY COLORED SKINNY JEANS????? NO? AWWWW.... I NEED AN EXCUSE TO WEAR THEM AGAIN THOUGH..... OK SOOOOO REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW. A LOT!!!! **


	5. I'm NOT crazy!

**AN: I'm, Baaaack!! And i am continuing my search for a Beta Reader. If you people have any suggestions i suggest you FREAKIN' REVIEW. Please. OK you all know that i don't own MR, if i did, I'd have Iggy fall in love with me. But since i don't, he won't. I don't think. Oh and this Chapter might be kind of short. I got my first Review too!!! I am Happy!! thank you Randomly Obsessed!!. The reason i thought Max's period would effect Max so much was because she had never gotten it. And she never actually had a parent, so no one's explained it to her. But then again, my logic could be totally... stupid, so. ****OK, yeah, back to the story!!!**

**Max's POV **

Well, wasn't this just peachy keen? Turns out Fang lied, Iggy wanted nothing to do with my iPod. So, here i was trying to figure out what the heck is wrong with Mr. Silent. Mean while, i have 50 billion other things i should have to worry about.

_Boys are so confusing. Why can't they just say what they are really doing? Why do they have to pretend to be all mysterious? _Of course, if boys weren't mysterious, most girls wouldn't become attracted to them. And that would mean less people would fall in love. And that would be the end of the world.

_**Max, Not all boys are confusing. Sometimes girls are confusing too. One day they could be normal and sane, then next every one could think their on the verge of schizo. **_

_Ugh, Angel. Stay out of my head! _I only need two voices in there. Well, actually, i could deal with out one voice, but i guess he's stuck there.

I stood up from the living room couch, and started to go out side. I turned at the end of the hall, and ran right into Angel.

" Angel! Look out, sweetie, i almost ran you over!" Angel looked at me with worry in her big, blue eyes. Wait, not only was there worry, but there was fear. Fear! Why is she looking at me with fear? I was her mother for the first 6-ish years of her life, and i continue to look after her. I walked around Angel and ran out side. I quickly threw myself into the air and pulled out my wings. My very gorgeous wings.

I pushed down, and then pulled up. And then i was flying, up, higher then any human could dream of. OK maybe most people could dream of hovering 9 feet about the ground, but i wasn't about to let that get me down. I took off at my incredible speed, think maybe I'll go to China.

**Angel's POV**

_...Stay out of my head! _Oh Max, whats wrong with you? I was going to the living room, because i had left Celeste on one of the big comfy chairs that Dr. M bought after we all got here.

I was just coming around the corner when Max nearly ran into me.

" Angel! Look out, sweetie, i almost ran you over!" I looked at Max, hoping i didn't show my fear at seeing her. She looked terrible. Her face was all red, and her hair looked thin and almost string-y. Her clothes didn't match, though that wasn't really a big surprise, it seemed to add to her over all look. Max walked around me, and ran outside.

_**Max, please don't get into any trouble! **_I tried to push my voice into her head, but it wouldn't go. It was like the great wall of China was wrapped around her mind. Then again, I'm a Bird Child, I should be-able to fly over it right? i pushed my thought up, trying to get around the wall. But no, where ever i went, the wall was there. I muttered a word i had heard Iggy say, and then ran to get Celeste.

**Fang's POV**

"Flock Meeting!" I yelled everyone ran over to where i was standing. Everyone except Max, she had gone on one of her big flights. Probably to China, or some place equally far away. The Flock, including Ella, was staring at me.

" Um, I'm sure you guys have noticed that Max is acting strange." Gazzy looked confused, but every one else nodded their heads.

" Max asked me if i was planning on using her iPod for a bomb." Iggy "looked" at me. _Oops sorry Iggy forgot to mention that to you. _

" Max keeps thinking weird thoughts, And i can't talk to her with my mind anymore." Every one turned and stared at Angel. She could always read Max's thought, and talking to Max with her mind was always easy for her. If she couldn't talk to Max, then something bad must be happening.

" I was walking around think about... stuff. And i saw Max laughing really hard, and then she turned around and punched the globe." Ella said quietly, though her cheeks turned a pale shade of pink when she said the word 'stuff.'

" Everyone, i think Max has gone crazy" Angel said in a quiet voice, then she turned and hugged Gazzy, making a noise that sounded alot like sobbing. Gazzy looked scared at first, but then he realized she was crying and wrapped his arms around her.

Ella looked horrified, she had tears come to her eyes, so she turned to Iggy, and buried her face in his shoulder. Iggy looked happy, and immediately wrapped his arms around her.

Nudge just sat down and looked depressed. I felt sorry for them all, they just had to find out from a seven year old that their leader was some schizophrenic freak. I would have been freaking out too, if i didn't know what was actually going on. Max wasn't schizo, she was just stressed, at least i hope it is only stress.

**Max's POV**

I walk into Mom's house and there is everyone standing in a circle, it looked like some one had called a Flock Meeting. Why had no one told me?

" Everyone, i think Max has gone crazy" Angel whispered. I stopped breathing, stopped moving. How could they think i was crazy? I was being normal, they were the weird ones, Fang sneaking around, lying. Iggy pretending to not make a bomb out of my iPod. They were the crazy ones! NOT ME! I'm not crazy, right?

**AN: Cliff Hanger-ish. Come on, you guys know you want to review... So do it! Tell me if you hated it!! I don't care!! Oh, and tell me to wear my brightly colored skinny jeans, i do need an excuse to wear those. Bye!!**


	6. Meltdown City

**AN: Hey people. Guess what? I'm going to write the next chapter!! Yay! And... I know own Max. I'm serious i do. It's on my book shelf with all the other Maximum Ride books. But other then that. I don't really own anything. I think this chapter is going to be short. But i don't know for sure. And Review people!! I know your reading this!! I don't care. Either you review or I'll stop writing! Come on. 10 reviews. That all i want. I'll keep writing even if i don't, but it might take me longer if i don't know people are reading this. **

**Max's POV**

So, the Flock thinks I'm crazy. That's OK, everything will be OK. I'll just have to go over there and talk to them. Ask them why they think I'm crazy. Which I'm not. Right? Oh god, maybe I am. I sucked in a deep breathe. But when i did, i made a noise. Shoot.

Everyone turned over and looked at me. I must have been a sight. My hair messy from going flying, and from not having it washed in a while. My clothes unmatched, though that was Mom's fault. And my cheeks red, because i was so mad. Not at everyone, just at the Flock, and Ella. The Flock. Thought I. Was Crazy.

Fang looked into my eyes. Then he looked away, so he was the one that had called the meeting. He was the one who had thought something was wrong with me. Well, I'll show him. I'll Show him!! I ran as fast as i could towards Fang. And i pushed him against the wall. My fore-arm across his windpipe. My other hand was curled into a fist at my side. One wrong move, and I'd break his rib.

Fang's eye nearly made me let go. They had a look of pain in them. And shock. But then I remembered what he had done. And i pushed my fore-arm harder against his throat. Fang made a choking sound and tried to get away. So i slammed my fist into his stomach. Fang doubled over, sucking in air, and looking like a fish out of water.

The Flock looked at me like i were some sort of Alien. Then it dawned on me what i had just done. I stumbled back, and sat on the floor. I put my head in my hands.

" I'm not crazy, I'm not crazy." I whispered over and over. But i knew there was doubt in my voice. Because, you know what, I think i am crazy.

**Nudge's POV **

Max was sitting on the floor whispering something unintelligible. I looked down at her with pity, and then turned my attention back to Fang. I hope he wasn't hurt to bad. Nope, he was standing back up now. He looked at us all, with shock in his eyes, but then quickly composed himself. Then he walked over to Max and put his hand on her shoulder. She winced and then shrugged it off.

" Max, your not crazy your just s---" Fang started, But then a wail burst from Max's lips, I've never seen Max like this. And then she started whispering again. Fang tried again, " Max, i swear, your fine, your jus----"

" SHUT UP!! EVERYONE SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP!!!" The words suddenly burst from Max's lips, like she was trying to hold them in but then, she slipped up, and it all came tumbling out. The Flock, including Ella, gasped. Fang had a look of hurt in his eyes. _Poor Fang,_ I thought.

Fang then did something no one expected. He wrapped his arms around Max's quivering body, and just held on to her. Then he mouthed to me, _Go get Dr. M. Hurry! _I quickly ran off to get the Dr.

**Max's POV **

Fang's arms wrapped around me, they scared me at first. But then they became comforting. And finally, they became my sanctuary. My fortress.

I turned into Fang, and rested my head against his chest. The rise and fall of it, became a rhythmic lullaby, I began to drift in and out of consciousness. I once thought Fang's arms were untangling themselves from me. But i quickly wrapped my arms around Fang.

And then, i fell asleep.

**Fang's POV**

Oh God Max. She scared the crap out of me, first when she nearly crushed my throat, then when she knocked my breathe away, and now when she collapsed on the floor, whispering. _You have to get Max help. You have to help Max. _I was chanting in my head. Nothing could happen to her. I wouldn't let anything happen to her.

When Nudge got back Dr. M was behind her. She shooed away the Flock. And tried to get me to let go of her. But Max wrapped her arms around me, so i was allowed to stay. I have to say, if Max wasn't on the verge of crazy, it would have been the happiest moment of my life. Other then the first time Max and me, really, kissed.

" Fang, can you carry Max into my room?" Dr. Martinez whispered in my ear. I nodded and stood up, carrying Max bridal style to the last room in the hall. I lay down on the bed, and then put Max right beside me. She immediately pushed herself up against me. It would have been romantic if her Mom hadn't been there.

" Fang I really do this something is wrong with Max, but i don't know what. I need you to tell me everything that she has done, that you think is..... 'crazy'" Dr. M looked pained at the word 'Crazy.' But i told her everything that i could.

" Dr. M, I think it might be best for the Flock to leave for awhile." I said, hoping that she understood what i meant.

" Fang, I think that's a good idea too, maybe if Max stayed with me and Ella for a little while, she would feel better," I sighed, she didn't understand what i meant.

" No Dr. Martinez i meant, Max is going to come with us." Dr. M froze, stared at me for a little while, probably thinking if there would be a way to stop me from taking Max. She just nodded and started to cry. It was getting kind of uncomfortable, having Max right next to me, and watching her Mom cry. I tried to edge away from Max to give her and her mom some alone time. But Max whimpered the second i got out of her reach. I hated to see her so weak.

**Max's POV **

" No Dr. Martinez i meant, Max is going to come with us." Fangs voice seemed to be coming from inside my mind. And yet so far away. I pulled myself closer to Fang, or, i tried. But the thing is, i couldn't move my fingers, or my arms, or my legs. What was going on?

**AN: Hope you guys liked it. It would be really nice to here from all you guys. But none of you review. Sooo.... Try and review. Well actually, Don't try, Review. Review. Review. I mean it, i know you guys are adding my story to your Alerts, and Favorites. I need reviews. If i don't get 10, i wont update fast. So come on. You only need 9 more!! You, reading this just click the green button and write something. I am letting every one review it, ( I had forgotten that i have anonymous review disabled, oops, but i enabled it so review) please please please! * Gets down on hands and knees and begs* please!!!**


	7. Important Authors Note With a Sneek Peek

**Atention!! Attention!! This is an extremly super-dy duper-dy important authors note. First of all, I have gotten 283 hits ( Yay!!) and 97 visiters (Awesome guys!!). It makes me feel so.... warm and fuzzy inside when i see that. **

**Now here's the not so good thing. When i see that i have 283 hit, and only 1 review. It makes me sad :( You guys are going to have to review if you want the next chapter up before school starts ( For me that Wednesday the 10th) Ok so Please, 10 reviews!! Thats all i ask!! **

**Now for the awesome-ish news. I need ideas for the next big TWIST in my story, i know what I'm going to do for the next few chapters. But later on after that, i have very few ideas ( which just goes to show, never start a story if you don't know whats going to happen. Unless you want to put up a poll. Which is what I am doing.) I want everyone to choose which twist they want to happen next. ( i already have a few ideas, i just dont know which one to pick. Though i really like one of them.) **

**OK so, since this is a false chapter, I'm going to give you a sneak peek of Chapter seven for this story. **

**Chapter 7: Moving Sucks, Everyone Stay Frozen.**

" Max, can you move?" Fang asked in a too controlled voice.

" Uh-Uh" i said, though it probably sounded like a gurgle. Fang stared at me, and his mask slipped, I saw how afraid he was. I tried to wrap my arms around him again. But i was still frozen.

Fang slowly grabbed the top of my shirt, and started to pull on the side of it. My eyes widened, and i made a sound like a cat, when it was hugry, a kind of meow. I mean, what the heck was he doing to me. He was staring at the side of my neck, then motioned for Mom to move closer.

He whispered something in her ear and then pointed to me neck, she leaned forward to get a better look, and then gasped and nodded to Fang. I realized it must have been something really bad. _Not my expiration date, not my expiration date. Please no, no, no. What about Angel? And Fang? I couldn't leave them here. I Can't leave anyone. Please. Please._

**OK Well... Everyone review!! And guys. Fanfic isn't letting me update, i know. It sucks. Which means even if i do get 10 reviews. I might update reallllyyy late. It all depends on FanFiction. I'm sorry though. But this means you still have to review. And review fast. That way I'll know someone if waiting for the story.**

**Bye!!**

**~Olivia**


	8. Moving Sucks, Everyone Stay Frozen

**AN: Hey Everyone. I'm back! I decided that i would just add my next chapter because i've already gotten, like chapter 10 done. So i gave you chapter 7. Yay! Now listen, i told you it would take long for me to update if you didn't give me ten reviews!! Aren't you sad that you didn't review. Well, it made me sad too. To make it up to me, you could review this chapter. Please!!! Oh and guess what? Right now, I'm sitting on my bed, with my cat right next to me, writing this. How is that for a perfect writer moment?? **

**Special thanks to my reviewers; girludontknow, jennifred, jg123, ashpi, and Randomly Obsessed. I have to thank you guys for reviewing. Oh and, girlyoudontknow, This isn't a an expiration date story. I wouldn't do something like that. Its been done alot.**

**P.S. In this chapter there is some Eggy, and some slight Gadge, ( If you don't know what that is then read to the end, you'll get it eventually)**

**Disclaimer: Yep, That's right. I don't own Maximum Ride, but, I do own a Twilight poster. So it evens out. **

**On with the story! Huzzah!!! ( HA HA HA)**

**Max's POV**

Great, Mom had just finished telling Fang about my period, Fang's cheek were red the enitre time. I don't blame him, I'm sure my cheeks were red too. I thought moms weren't supposed to be embarrassing, they were supposed to comfort you, and tell you how evil your first boyfriend was for breaking up with you. Or maybe that was what your best friend is supposed to do. I don't really know.

" OK Fang I'll give you a package of pads. Don't worry Max knows how to put them on. Don't you Max?" Mom asked me, but since i couldn't move anything, i just made an 'uh-hu' noise. "OK well Fang that's it. You can walk Max back to her room now. Just be careful." Mom's voice was full of worry, and sympathy. For Fang or for me i didn't know.

" Max, I'll be right beside you." Fang whispered in my ear. " I won't let you fall, i just need you to stand up, ok?" Since that was impossible because i couldn't move my legs, i made a noise that probably sounded like 'Gurkfd gurrkser lobsterest.' Fang stared at me worried. But he grabbed my hands, and pulled me off the bed. I fell to the floor.

I opened my eyes (because that was the only thing i could do, blink) and Fang was standing over me with eyes as big a saucers. My mom was behind him, her hands over her mouth, tears streaming down her face. I looked at Fang again, and he had put on his best Poker Face, he was trying to hide the fact that he was worried. That was so Fang-ish of him.

" Max, can you move?" Fang asked in a too controlled voice.

" Uh-Uh" i said, though it probably sounded like a gurgle. Fang stared at me, and his mask slipped, I saw how afraid he was. I tried to wrap my arms around him again. But i was still frozen.

Fang slowly grabbed the top of my shirt, and started to pull on the side of it. My eyes widened, and i made a sound like a cat, when it was hungry, a kind of meow. I mean, what the heck was he doing to me. He was staring at the side of my neck, then motioned for Mom to move closer.

He whispered something in her ear and then pointed to me neck, she leaned forward to get a better look, and then gasped and nodded to Fang. I realized it must have been something really bad. _Not my expiration date, not my expiration date. Please no, no, no. What about Angel? And Fang? I couldn't leave them here. I Can't leave anyone. Please. Please._

" No Max, it's not your expiration date." The panic in my eyes must have given Fang a clue to what i had been thinking. " It's a needle track, someone gave you a shot in your neck." I stopped moving, ok well, I was already not moving, so in my mind, i made myself freeze. "Max, did you let anyone come near you today?" Fang asked the most stupid questions. I looked side to side. He got what i was doing, ( **AN: For those of you who don't, she was shaking her eyes, kind of like you shake your head no.) **

"M-Max," Mom's voice scared me a little, she never stuttered, not when she first saw my wing, not when she met Fang, or When she finally met the entire Flock. " Max, we need to find out what's wrong with you. Some one has given you a shot, and we don't know what it is. We need to go to my work, there we can do some tests on you. It will help us find a way for you to move." Mom knew what it did to us when we were anywhere near doctors offices, hospitals, or even her work. So when she said that, i knew it was bad.

" Uh-hu." I agreed with her even though it scared the crap out of me to be near anything that smells anesiptic-y. Fang looked at me, and nodded. He thought i made the right choice, that good. I made my ayes wide and looked pointedly at the door, then to Fang, then to the door.

" OK Max, I'll go get the Flock. Dr. M, when can we get the tests over with?" Fang said, his voice cracked once when he said 'tests.' But that's understandable, after living for 7 years in a dog cage, having 'tests' done to you every day of every week of every month. That word was pretty scary.

" If you want to go tomorrow, we can." Mom's voice wavered a bit, but my mom was strong.

**Gazzy's POV**

Fang came walking towards us, his face was stony still. _How the heck does he do that? I want a poker face like that, Maybe then I'll beat Iggy at poker. _Fang was still walking towards us, and by now, we were all silent. He stopped a few feet away from where Ella and Iggy were cuddling on the couch. Blah!

" Max has to go to Dr. M's office, something is very wrong with her. We're going with her." Fang stated blankly. I was frozen with shock, _something was wrong with Max. Max can't have anything wrong wiht her. She's Max. Max isn't crazy. She can't be. _

The Flock (and Ella) either gasped or remanded silent. Ella started too cry again so Iggy slowly wiped away her tears with his finger, every so often whispering words of reassurance to her. It was kinda sickening to watch.

Angel ran to Fang and with out hesitation wrapped her arms around him. Fang just stared blankly ahead, he was defiantly in shock. Today must have been a hard day for him. He should probably get some sleep to. We all know that he had been staying just out side Max's door for the past week because he was so worried about her.

I heard a something that sounded like a sob. I turned around and saw Nudge, crying in a corner. My heart skipped a beat when i saw her so sad. I walked over to her and sat down right next to her. I had no idea what i was going to say to her. So i did what Fang did a little while ago, i wrapped my arms around her shoulders and just sat there.

**Nudge's POV**

Gazzy had wrapped his arm around me, and I just sat there crying. What else was going to happen? Iggy has to get a leg amputated? Then he'd be blind and handy-capped? Total lost his voice? That wouldn't really be a total lost though, but it would still be bad.

" Gazzy." I murmured, i rested my head on his shoulder. He just sat there, his arms wrapped tighter around me. " Gazzy, thanks." I didn't know what else to say, which was a first, so i just wrapped my arms around him. Here we were, crying in each others arms, how sweet. Wait, me and Gazzy, we're holding each other close. Ohmygod. Me and Gazzy? That would never happen. Ever.

" Gazzy, let go of me please." I whispered, i was that shocked. He quickly let go and looked away, but not before i saw the pink on his cheeks, and the hurt in his eye.

**AN: See i told you there was Gadge!! Gadge is just like Fax or Eggy, but with Nudge and Gazzy. Could you tell? Whats that? I can't hear you. Why? Because you can't talk through a computer. So you have to review to tell me. Do it!!! Please!!! PLeaassssseeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!! So, I want to get twelve (12) Reviews. Please? You guys need like, 5 more reviews. Oh and sorry I haven't updated in so long. I haven't given up on the story.**


	9. The Journey Of A Life Time, Not Really

**AN: Hey everyone, It's time for chapter 8. Guess what? Right now as i am writing this, my family's car is getting a jump start. Because the battery died! Isn't that wonderful?? Actually it sucks, so don't laugh at me. Oh and thanks to my awesomely cool Beta Reader ( Yep! I found one!!). You rock!! **

**Warning: This chapter contains little hints of Fax and a lot of Eggy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, or Jumper Cables. And i really wish i own Jumper Cables. They would have come in handy today. OH ANd ReVIew rEvieW REVIEW!!! **

**Iggy's POV**

_God, Max must have gain a few _thousand_ pounds over the last few weeks. _I was holding onto her feet and walking around the house. Why is a blind guy carrying a frozen girl? Well, no idea. I just got roped into it. I started to realize my fingers where slipping from around Max's ankles. I knew Fang would kill me if I dropped her, so I quickly tightened my grip and kept walking.

We finally got to Max's room. _God, its so neat. _I'm sure your wondering how I knew this, well I could smell the clean clothes, and the air freshener. I wasn't stepping over any clothes on the floor either.

" OK set her feet down carefully. I'll take it from here." Fang's voice was soft. It was normal sounding though, so I listened to him. I slowly bent down and set her feet on the floor. Leaving Fang to hold her up, poor dude.

" You going to sleep in here?" I asked him, my voice cracked a bit, as ashamed as I am to say that. Fang cleared this throat.

" Yeah man, I just can't leave her alone." That was a pretty long sentence. _Fang, hang in there, _I thought. Then I walked out.

The next day everyone was silent. It was really awkward at breakfast, no one spoke. No one was eating. Fang wasn't going to cheer them up, guess it was up to me.

" So, Fang, when are we going to the vets?" My voice was like a lighthouse in the silence, cutting through it with its noise. Fang grunted, and Nudge made a short sobbing sound. Wow, that was a very pitiful moment.

I heard footsteps over to my left, they sounded like Dr. Martinez. Her footsteps are light and fluttery, kind of like a bird's wings.

" OK time to go, every one, into the van!" She grabbed the car keys, and headed out the door. Her keys jingled against each other, and the door opened with a sucking noise.

I stood up and so did everyone else, I guess. There was the noise of chairs scrapping against floor. I waited untill I heard foot steps and then followed them out the door. The gravel crunched under our feet, and the wind blew the fresh scent of trees and dew over to my nose.

When everyone stopped moving Max's Mom opened up the doors and asked the most awkward question anyone could ask at a time like this.

" OK, Who's going to sit in front with me?" By the sound of her voice, Max's Mom was trying to sound happy, but even Ella could sense the nervous edge to it.

I had my had raised half way, before I felt a hand land lightly on my back, just below my wings. I dropped my hand down and touched the fingers of who ever had stopped me from getting shotgun. Who's ever finger's it was sent a small tingling feeling down my hand. Wow. So who the heck was it?

Ella. I grabbed her fingers before she could pull away, and i quickly slipped into the van. I pulled Ella with me to the Back row. Gazzy went followed us in. Probably to talk about what kind of bomb we should make next. And if it should really involve Max's iPod.

Eventually Nudge called front seat, and Angel slipped in next to Fang and Max, with Total on her lap, and we started our journey to the vets office. Which was actually a little ways away. Maybe an hour or so.

I pulled Ella's hand onto my lap, and played with her fingers. My hands dancing lightly on her palm, and she giggled. She actually giggled. I slowly leaned down and pressed my lips to her open palm. I heard a gagging sound coming from the left of me, it was Gazzy. Well, he could have sat with Max and Fang. Now he was stuck with Ella and me.

When i released her hand she moved both of them around my neck and leaned her forhead against mine. I started to breathe heavily, when i realised that we were close to kissing. The only thing that stopped me was the sound of Dr. M's voice.

" Love birds in the back! Keep at least three inches from each other while i am in view." Well, wasn't that awkward.

**Angel's POV**

While Iggy and Ella were almost kissing in the back seat, i was sitting besides Fang, watching Fang watch Max. It was very cute, it was completely obvious that he liked her. And when she wasn't frozen, that she liked him.

Fang had turned Max's head so that she looked out the window. He had one arm wrapped around her waist, the other was playing with her hands. Her hands were on her lap, and Fang was gently running his hands absentmindedly over her hands and arms. He didn't realize it but, where ever his hands went goose bumps were raised. It was a shame that they didn't act like Iggy and Ella. It would have been really cute.

_They would be so cute together don't you think? _I sent the thought over to Nudge and Total. From the corner of my eye I saw Total nod, and Nudge mouth the word 'yes.'

_Hm... I wonder if I can force them to fall in love. Then maybe no one would notice me trying to be the leader..._ Thoughts like that swirled into my head, and I got lost in them.

**Max's POV**

Fang was playing with my hands, which really made it hard to concentrate. And to breathe, but don't tell him that. It'll go to his head. His arm around me was also distracting, he would sometimes trail his hand up, and then go back down to the place where his hand originally was. I shiver just thinking about it.

But i had to think, so i ignored it the best i could and got back to thinking about my dream. _The Eraser with the gun, It looked a lot like.... well it looked a lot like, my Mom. That can't be right though, Mom's awesome. And she doesn't randomly get wolf-ish looking features. Voice, any thoughts. Or fortune cookie advice like, ' Some thing unknown is going to happen, be prepared?' Or will you be more direct?_

_**Max, I don't even know whats going on. Just be careful, something doesn't seem right. **_

_Oh Jeez, that's helpful _and _reassuring. _I rolled my eyes and made a sighing sound. Fang looked up at me, and i saw the terror in his eyes. But i just made a soft-ish gurgling sound in my throat so he knew i was OK. He composed him self and nodded, but he couldn't hide the twitch of his jaw. I knew he didn't believe me.

So i just turned my eyes to where we were going. I couldn't help but scan the area, even though i could only look to far around. It was a habit that i wasn't planning on breaking anytime soon. I didn't see anything so i turned my attention back to what Fang was doing.

He was staring blankly at the Nudge's seat. That was just slightly strange, i had to make him know i was ok. So i began to remeber everytime something good had happened. When we escaped the School, when we were were learning how to fight together, when we taught the younger kids to read, when i kissed him that day on the beach, when he kissed me all those times, when he kissed me.

I made a noise that sounded like a strangled cat, and Fang turned and looked at me. Once he looked in my eye's though he got the message. He got the message too well, he seemed to remember all of those things. And certain ones seem to stand out.

He moved his arm from around my waist, and put it near the back of my head. The other he used i guide me towards him. He brought his head closer, and then his lips were on mine. My mind was racing, so was my heart, every time we broke away i took a big breathe through my mouth, i moved my arms from my lap and put one of them around his neck, the other on his chest. Then i realized, _I was moving my arms! _I stopped kissing him, and he stopped moving. He opened his eyes wide, and pulled away.

" Max, can you move again?" He whispered so only us bird children could hear. Gazzy gasped, and Iggy stopped kissing Ella's hand for a second. Angel looked at us innocently, and Nudge took in a big breath, like she was about to burst into a song.

I opened my mouth to say something, but, i couldn't. I was frozen again. I made an angry gurgle, and then i sighed. I lowered my eyes, and to my horror, they began to get water-y. One rebel tear slipped out and slid down my cheek. But a finger, that was quivering slightly, wiped it gently way. The finger belonged to Fang.

Fang tipped my chin up, and started lowering his face to mine, his eyes on me. Right before his lips got to mine, i whimpered. He froze and then backed away. I needed to think, so i closed my eyes.

I must have fallen asleep, because the next thing i realize is that I'm having that horrible dream again. I woke up making horrified noises. Fang was staring at me in shock, but i shook my eyes back and forth. I needed to think about this.

My mom was definitely the Eraser with the gun, and she was also the Eraser that took a chunk out of my leg. But that wasn't why i woke up so freaked out.

What freaked me out the most, is that, now that i look back, and as i look back on all of the dreams, my wings weren't there normal color. They were black, they were dark, they weren't mine. They were Fang's.

**AN: YAY! CLIFFHANGER!!!! You guys will have to review to find out what happens next!!! And you know you do!! So review!! And, and, and, and, and, and...... never mind, I forgot. Wait i remember now!! You guys please twelve (12) reviews, and I'll try and hurry up to get the next chapter up. So do it!! * Runs off into sunset with a cute lullaby playing in the background...... then suddenly everything goes dark and ominous music plays. A big scary announcer voice says 'Do as she says or I'll sic the wolves on you' cue an eerie wolf howl * So Review!!!!**


	10. Sorry, Just Another Author's Note, Read

**AN: I know, I know. I haven't updated in awhile... My beta read has went missing. Not really, she just won't answer my emails. I know I got you guys all hopped up on the chance at another chapter. But instead its a stupid author's note. I'm sorry!!!**

**I just wanted to let you know I haven't died yet, and that I have a mash up of chapter's 9 to 11. **

**Also, I have an account on Fiction press now, go check me out. Eclipsed Equinox. I'm only on the first chapter of my story. But it'll get better. Emily if your reading this, don't actually go to Fiction press. You'll kill me with all your questions. **

**Now it's time for the Mash up of the chapters. OK not an actual mash up, more like little parts from certain chapters. Ready, because I am! **

**Chapter 9: **

Max's POV

He plopped me down in a chair and sat right next to me. Unfortunately, he forgot to turn my head, so i was stuck with the view that will scar me for life. Because watching your sister and one of you best friends make out in a hallway that Mom couldn't see, was quiet life changing.

_Oh, God. Did i just see.... Oh jeez, i did. Eew. That's just gross, why would you kiss that way? That's not what me and Fang looked like is it?_ And other thoughts of that nature rolled through my head.

Max's POV

She turned around and asked for my arm. When i didn't move, she looked at me irritated. But then she realized why i was here, and just reached out and grabbed it. Before i could have second thoughts about this, she pushed the needle into my vein. I watched the blood flow slowly through the tube, it was memorising, it was scary. Then it was suddenly over, the needle was out, and a band-aid was over the little needle mark.

Dr. Martinez's POV

" OK guys, here's the good news. What Max was got isn't fatal" Gazzy, Nudge, Total, Ella, and Angel broke into grins. Gazzy put his hand up for a high five and Nudge slapped it. Then they turned away, both their cheeks pink. " She has..."

**Chapter 10:**

Ella's POV

" Anything Ella? You would give up anything?" Iggy's voice had an edge to it. It was like a knife, if a knife was something used to talk. Iggy's arm were now pulling me forwards and squeezing. He was hurting me.

" Iggy stop. Your hurting me. Iggy." My voice was slightly demanding...

Iggy's POV

" Hey kid, whatcha doing in the alley way?" A man's voice asked me, he was nervous, his heartbeat was too fast. " You know, there are some bad people around here. Lucky I found you. If you tell me where you live, I'll walk you home. Or we can drive, which ever you want."

Oh, so the strange nervous man was trying to kidnap me. Figures.

" Look, just leave me alone. I'm fine." My voice had a hard edge to it. And I heard the man take a small step back. Then I heard a different noise, a metallic noise. I felt something touching the back of my head.

" Kid either you come with us. Or I put a bullet in your head." A different voice, deeper, less nervous. This guy had done this a lot.

Nudge's POV

A half hour later, I was drifting in and out of consciousness. I was just about to float right back into sleep when I heard Gazzy say something.

" Nudge, I'd never tell you this if you were awake. But the truth is, I think I really like you." Gazzy hugged me tighter.

**Chapter 11:**

Max's POV

" So Max, I was thinking" Fang's voice was soft, but determined, " I think we should leave." I stared at him like an idiot for a few minutes before I made many noises all sounding like car horns.

"Max. Think about it, who ever gave you the shot, gave it to you here. We need to find some where else." His voice was almost pleading. Almost. Because, you know, Fang doesn't plead.

I thought about what he said, and I felt annoyed when I realized he was right. _But, I don't want to leave Mom again. It's so nice to finally be able to be a family again._ Fang was still waiting for what I was going to say. I slowly made an 'Uh-hu' noise. Fang cracked the half smile, and my heart started beating fast. _I hope he can't hear that..._

" OK Max, how about we leave tomorrow? It will be like riping off a band-aid. Quick and less painful." Lovely analogy Fang, just lovely. My eyes moved up and down against my will. I saw Fang move forward slightly, but I didn't really care. _God, how am I going to tell Mom? Or Iggy? He'll kill me for making him leave Ella! _

**There!! Now that was awesome! Tell me you're not just slightly in love with that?? Doesn't it have you angry at me for doing this to you?? Teasing you with the little parts from what you want to see? No? Oh, well that plan failed. Paige! New plan. Operation Get-Reviews-So-I-Won't-Cry is a go! **

**Sooo.... Want to review? Please? I won't cry if you review... But if you don't I will... I don't mind if you don't review this chapter/thing. Because it's a stupid author's note that I thought I wouldn't have to write again. I'm sorry!!! Well I'll try to find my missing beta reader, and you can go and enjoy your life. **

**~Olivia.**


	11. Doctor, Doctor!

**AN: Hey Everyone, it's time for chapter nine!! I know, I know, your wondering why it took so long. Well you see i actually had to do research for this chapter. I had to find a medication that would allow someone to be paralyzed, and yet allow them to breathe and stay conscious. So, that took awhile. And with the help of my Mom i found it. Oh and thanks to my beta reader, who did helped make this chapter less bad! **

**Disclaimer: Well, you all know by now i don't own Maximum Ride. But, i bet you don't know that i own two cats. And that one of them was mentioned in a previous chapter. **

**Warning!!!!: The medication mentioned here is false. There is a Medication that is called **_**curare ( kur-rare)**_**, but it doesn't have the same symptoms. It is harmless if swallowed, but it is lethal. So please don't go looking for it. That and its located in the Amazon. **

**Warning #2: There is some Gadge, and Eggy, but only the tinniest bit of Fax. Sorry all you Fax lover's you'll just have to wait for the next chapter. But until then you can review!! :P**

**On that happy note, on with the story!!!**

**Gazzy's POV**

After watching Max and Fang's crazy make out session. Everything was really quiet, and semi awkward. But then again, why wouldn't it be? With Ella and Iggy making goo-goo eyes at each other, (OK not so much Iggy, he would just kiss her fingers and stuff, _blah!_) The car ride was pretty boring. The only time something got exciting was when i caught Nudge staring at me from the car window.

I mouthed the word 'Hi' to her, and her cheeks turned pink. She looked kinda pretty today, i couldn't figure out what it was. Maybe its because she let Ella straighten her hair. Or maybe it was the makeup, I normally don't get why girls wear it. But Nudge looked pretty in it.

Maybe, it was even her outfit. I never cared about what Nudge wore, but now it seem incredible important. She was wearing a denim jacket, with a gold tank top underneath,(how i knew what a tank top was, or if it was denim, is beyond me.) She had on a short skirt, but not to short. Just enough to allow her legs to look incredible.

'Hi to you too.' Nudge mouthed back. She blushed a little more, and i silent laughed.

' You look pretty, what's different?' I couldn't believe i had just said that! My mouth dropped open and I could tell i was blushing. But instead of Nudge being scared off, she giggled silently.

' Well, I used some new makeup.' Nudge pointed to her eyes and closed them, so i could see. ' And i got new clothes.' She gestured to them, and i nodded. I had noticed that. ' You seem different too, more hansom. What did you do?' Nudge said.

I though about this for a little. Was there anything different about me? No. I had done everything the same. Maybe Nudge was hinting to me that she thought i should do something different. I was panicking. Nudge want me to do something different, well what can i do? Oh God, what can i do? I was hyperventilating. _Angel!!! What should i do different?_ I pushed my thought towards her. She could hear me more easily, because we were related.

_**Relax Gazzy, she just thinks you look good today. Just tell her nothings different, you should like the response you get.**_

_Thanks Angel. _I thought, Angel nodded her head a fraction. She was a great sister, Angel nodded again. She was still reading my mind. Great. She nodded once again. Seriously Angel could stop.

' No, nothings different every thing pretty much the sa--' I was about to finish my sentence when Max's Mom told every one we were there. Great. Nudge looked away from the mirror, but not before i saw her blush red.

**Max's POV**

Well here we were, At the vets. It was pretty ironic if you ask me. I mean, what better place to be treated at then a place for animals. If i could have laughed, i would. But I'm frozen, so i couldn't.

As much as i enjoyed sitting in the van staring at a wall, we really needed to get those tests done. So every one jumped out and slammed their doors. Leaving me, which made me feel really, alone. When my door opened i let out a breathe a relief. Fang picked me up, and carried me into the building. With the entire Flock(and Ella and Mom) behind us.

I nearly sighed as he carried me, the problem was I couldn't really do anything like that. So, it was more like an outtake of breath. I watched trees breeze by my eyes and cars drive by slowly. _Wow, it's nice out here. Everythings' blue skies and happy days all the time. I wish my life was like that. _

I stopped thing about it as Fang finally walked through the front doors of the office, and turned right into the lobby area.

He plopped me down in a chair and sat right next to me. Unfortunately, he forgot to turn my head, so i was stuck with the view that will scar me for life. Because watching your sister and one of you best friends make out in a hallway that Mom couldn't see, was quiet life changing.

_Oh, God. Did i just see.... Oh jeez, i did. Eew. That's just gross, why would you kiss that way? That's not what me and Fang looked like is it?_ And other thoughts of that nature rolled through my head.

Mom was just going into her area to check if it was all clear for me. I was just about to watch Iggy push Ella against a wall when Mom called out.

" Ok Max, Its all good. Fang you can carry Max in here and then come back here." Fang stiffed for a minute, and i thought he was going to argue. But he just sighed, and stood up. He turned me side ways so i was laying on the bench, and then put one hand under my back, the other under my knees. Then he started walking.

The gray, drab walls didn't help me feel any better, nor did the poster of a cat's stomach. Eew. Just, ew. I did not need to see that. At all. What's so ever. Fang turned backwards and pushed open the door to what looked to be Mom's office. He turned back around and walked over to the examination table. The antiseptic smell hit me hard when he set me down. I whimpered, and Fang slowly planted a slow, soft kiss on my forehead.

A few minutes later, he was gone and Mom had on a mask and some gloves.

" OK Max, heres what I have to do. First i have to get some samples, like blood, saliva, and skin." I whimpered. " It's Ok Max, they won't hurt. After I'm finished with that, I will have to actually test them. Then we'll be done, at least, for now." Mom looked at me, I'll bet she was waiting for me to protest. But i needed to know what the heck was wrong with me, so i stayed silent.

" Ok, listen to get a blood sample I'm going to need a needle." I think I made a sound, I wasn't to sure, there was too much blood pounding in my ears. So I made a sound like " Uh-hu" and Mom went and got the needle, her eyes wide.

She turned around and asked for my arm. When I didn't move, she looked at me irritated. But then she realized why I was here, and just reached out and grabbed it. Before i could have second thoughts about this, she pushed the needle into my vein. I watched the blood flow slowly through the tube, it was mesmerising, it was scary. Then it was suddenly over, the needle was out, and a band-aid was over the little needle mark.

Mom then reached over and pulled out on of those ear cleaner things. Only bigger. _What _was she going to do with that?

" Max, this is for your saliva sample. I'll have to stick it down your throat a little. You may feel like your going to throw up. But don't worry, it happens to every one." Thats my Mom, always cheery and bright!

She opened my mouth, and quickly pushed the gaint ear cleaner down my throat. She was right, i did want to puke. The only problem was, i couldn't move, so i was stuck just thinking about how terrible it felt. Mom dropped the ear cleaner thing into a plastic bag, and set it with the blood sample.

" OK Max last one, your doing great." Wow, she sounded like i was about to give birth. Isn't that what doctors always say? Well on TV it is. " The last thing is a skin sample, I'm going to scrape your skin with this tinny knife, and some particles of skin will be on the knife."

She grabbed my hand, which, because i couldn't fight back, very easy. She scraped my skin, and it really didn't hurt. Then she was finished, and she dropped the knife into a plastic zip-lock bag as well.

" Ok Max, I'll be right back." Mom's voice was reassuring, but i could tell she was worried. I was too, like what would happen if i had some fatal disease?

I stared at another poster that was hanging off the back of the door, trying to read the insanely small writing about how chocolate can kill your pet. It was just going into the complications of it all when I heard the voice speak.

_**Max, look at your surroundings. Make sure you don't forget anything in here. You will need it later.**_

_Well as long as it's nothing stupid, right? _I rolled my eyes, and slowly looked at everything I could. _Well there's a garbage can, a picture of a wing, a napkin on the ground, a needle behind the trash can. _I listed all the things I could see, thinking it was stupid the entire time.

About a half hour later Mom walked in. She was pale, and she walked slowly. I knew it was bad news.

**Dr. Martinez's POV**

I was walking briskly down the hall, I had to tell Ella and the Flock about what had happened. _Would they still leave? Would they take Max with them? I need Max to stay here though so I can still do tes_-- I stopped thinking about it. There was a mind reader in the room over. couldn't have her hearing my thoughts. It really is to bad that what she had made her frozen though, if it hadn't that would have made this a very rare case. This is why i hate me job. I have to break bad news to people all the time. With terrible news like ' Your dog has Cancer' or ' Your cat is going to have to be put down, or it will suffer.'

I had reached the Lobby, where the Flock was waiting. I walk in, and the Flock surrounded me. Asking me questions, telling me to tell them. That they could handle whatever it was was wrong. I counted heads, like i knew Max would do.

_1, 2, 3, 4..... Where'e Ella and Iggy? _Angel pointed over to a couch. It was kind of unsettling to have a mind reader in the house. But what i saw next, was scary. There was Ella and Iggy kissing each other on the couch.

" Ella, Iggy? Don't you want to hear what's going on with Max?" I said, though I put some harshness into it. Ella heard it and instantly stopped, Iggy froze to. They stood up, both of them with there cheeks read, whether from embarrassment or from the heat of the moment I don't know. And walked over to us.

" Ok guys, heres the good news. What Max was got isn't fatal" Gazzy, Nudge, Total, Ella, and Angel broke into grins. Gazzy put his hand up for a high five and Nudge slapped it. Then they turned away, both their cheeks pink. " She has curare, well, not really curare, more like a form of curare."

" What's curare? That's a funny word, curare. I wonder what it means. It sound familiar." That was Nudge.

" No, your thinking of cumin, that a kinda of spice slash seasoning." That was Gazzy. The rest of the Flock broke into small grins at the mention of cumin. Even Fangs jaw twitched a bit. But i had to make sure they understood something. " Umm... guys? There's one more thing you should know about curare." I said, " There isn't a cure."

**AN: Did you like how i ended the chapter?? I'm just the queen of Cliff hangers. Hmm, I wonder who the King is? I'd like to meet him... but anyway. Review!! Please. How about we shoot for twelve (12) reviews? Does that sound fair? Ok. Well review, review!!**


	12. Bad Guys, and Big Lies Maybe

**AN: Hey guys! I know. I know. I'm bad, I haven't posted in a while. Well I had extreme writers block, and then my Beta Reader went missing (again). I decided I would just do the editing myself and post this chapter up. I have chapter 11 written too, but with my extreme writers block, I don't think I will post it untill I start on chapter 12. If you guys have any good ways to get rid of writer's block, please please, review or PM me and give me your ideas. Anyway.**

** I'll give a dozen cookies to everyone who reviews, and I'll put your name in my next chapter. Come on... you know you want to be in my "Reviewers of Fame" List. **

**Disclaimer: You and I both know that I don't own Maximum Ride, and that if I didn't add this disclaimer and James Patterson stumbled on it, with out the disclaimer. He would sue me, and I don't want to be sued. So there!**

**Gazzy's POV**

After the terrible news, Fang practically ran to get Max. Everyone was quiet, and when Fang finally emerged, he walked extremely quickly to the van, I swear there was a trail of dust behind him.

When we finally got to there, Fang was already in the van with Max in the back row with him. Angel quickly scooted in next to them and latched onto Fang's hand. I could see that her eyes were filled with tears.

Ella called front seat before Nudge could. So It was Iggy, Nudge, and I in the middle. Great. That wouldn't be awkward at all.

I sat behind Dr. M, and I looked over in time to see Nudge tell Iggy to go ahead. Instead Iggy gently pushed her forward. Iggy, had just pushed my Nudge... I mean, Nudge. Iggy had just pushed Nudge. Anyway, she stumbled forward, looked up at me through the hair that had fallen on her face, and stood up.

She slowly sat in the middle, then leaned to one side, grabbed her seat-belt, and buckled it in. Unfortunately, the buckle was on right next to me, and I was just buckling in too. So our hands touched, Nudge pulled away instantly. But I still saw her cheeks go pink, and her hands shake.

Why is it that girls blush when ever they touch hands with a guy. Or when they bump into each other. And why is it that the girl and the guy she touched hands with, or bumped into, always end up begin a "couple."

Girls are confusing.

**Ella's POV**

Iggy was sitting right behind me, and he was running his fingers up and down my neck. Which was making me shiver, and that made my Mom think I was cold. So she turned up the heat, and in the end, the van turned out to be about 100 degrees, by the time we got home.

Once home, everyone went their separate ways; Mom went to her office, Fang carried Max to the kitchen, Angel ran to her room, Gazzy and Nudge had walked into Nudge's room, And Iggy and I. Well we went into the backyard, not to do anything bad. Just to... hang out. And to get out of my Mom's view.

When I got out of the back door, I turned around and threw myself into Iggy's outstretched arms. I started crying, and pulling Iggy closer.

" Shh... It's OK, everything will be OK." My tears were soaking Iggy's jacket, because my head was up against his chest.

" Iggy, what if it's not though. I would do anything to have Max unfrozen. I would give up anything. I would go to the end of the Earth and back to have my sister OK." My voice was soft, and husky. I was sure my eyes were red, and my cheeks all blotchy.

" Anything Ella? You would give up anything?" Iggy's voice had an edge to it. It was like a knife, if a knife was something used to talk. Iggy's arm were now pulling me forwards and squeezing. He was hurting me.

" Iggy stop. Your hurting me. Iggy." My voice was slightly demanding, and Iggy instantly let go. " Iggy, why did you do tha--" I was cut off.

Iggy was already taking a running start. He threw himself into the air and with one powerful down-stroke, and then an upstroke, he was gone. But I continued to stare at the place he had disappeared. I was looking for Iggy.

My feelings for Iggy hadn't changed and I had hoped Iggy still felt the same.

Because, you know, I love him.

**Iggy's POV**

I had to get away, she had to hate me now. There was no way she couldn't hate me, I had hurt her. Everyone would hate me now. I couldn't go back. I could never go back. Never.

I was headed north-east, and that was the direction of a big city here in Phoenix. I would land there and find something a blind guy can do for a living.

About fifteen minutes later, I heard the hustle and bustle of the city. So i found a relatively quiet stop and landed.

It was an alley, I could tell because of three things, a) the smell b) the shade and c) there was garbage bags and crates everywhere.

I started walking to where all the noise was coming from, and I ran into a crate. I swore a few time, but I had to get to the city. So I started walking again.

" Hey kid, what'cha doing in the alley way?" A man's voice asked me, he was nervous, his heartbeat was too fast. " You know, there are some bad people around here. Lucky I found you. If you tell me where you live, I'll walk you home. Or we can drive, which ever you want."

Oh, so the strange nervous man was trying to kidnap me. Figures.

" Look, just leave me alone. I'm fine." My voice had a hard edge to it. And I heard the man take a small step back. Then I heard a different noise, a metallic noise. I felt something touching the back of my head.

" Kid either you come with us. Or I put a bullet in your head." A different voice, deeper, less nervous. This guy had done this alot.

Ok there where two people that I knew of. There would most likely be more, probably four. There would be more then one gun too. If there were four people, then there would be at least two guns. But I had no way of knowing, the only people who knew were the people holding the guns. So I decided to ask them.

" Umm, how many guns are pointed at me?" I made my voice crack, and I started to wring my hands.

" Two guns, and four guys, so don't even think of trying to run away." Perfect. He gave away more then he knew.

I heard steps to my left and right, and the sound of metal hitting cloth to my right.

I needed to get the guns out of the way, because even a mutant bird kid can't survive with a bullet in their head, or stomach, or liver, or kidney. I put on a scared face, or what I thought was a scared face, but really I was thinking.

I needed to get the gun away from my head, and the gun away from the other man. So what if I grabbed the gun from the guy behind, turned right and shot. Hopefully just hitting the man's gun arm. If everything went according to that plan, the guns would be gone.

I quickly put my plan into action, I elbowed the guy behind my stomach, and grabbed the gun. I turned right and shot, I heard a cry of pain and then a thump, as he hit the ground. I turned around and caught a punch right in the jaw. I couldn't feel anything for a second, but I came to my senses pretty quick. I jumped and kicked out. Hitting the guy square in the head, I probably broke his neck. Oops, Max will kill me.

The first guy's footsteps were fast but quickly receding, I didn't both going after him. I just wanted to get out of here, and back to Ella. So much for living on my own.

**Nudge's POV ( Before Iggy left) **

Gazzy and I went into my room. Why, you may ask? Well, the truth is, I have no idea. I got to my door, opened it. And... I ran to my bed and started to cry. I am not a crier. None of us are, Max especially, she thinks its a sign of weakness.

Gazzy walked over to me, and just sat down next to me. He was so young, and yet I liked him. Wait, I didn't like him. I don't like him. Not like that. Not at all like that.

I leaned into Gazzy's shoulder until he had no choice but to wrap his arm around me. Well actually he did have a choice, he could have stood up. But I wouldn't tell him that. So he brought both his arms around me, and buried his face in my hair.

A half hour later, I was drifting in and out of consciousness. I was just about to float right back into sleep when I heard Gazzy say something.

" Nudge, I'd never tell you this if you were awake. But the truth is, I think I really like you." Gazzy hugged me tighter. And I did the most stupid think i can every remember doing. I hugged him back and whispered.

" I like you too Gazzy." This was going to be a disaster.

**AN: Did you like it? Review and tell me!!! Pretty please with a cherry on top and muffins and cookies and chocolate and cupcakes and and and and and and... anything else!! **


	13. Goo Roo?

**AN: So everyone. Welcome back, again. I went through a moment when I had a great idea about this story and I got about 3/4 of chapter 12 done. And then I lost it... So that was sort of sad, but im working on it. So be patient and stay with me, please!**

**Another thing, I have a story stuck in my head. It's a new story idea, and I have a feeling some of you might like it. Please understand, this will not be like this story. My new story would have to be rated M and it will probably strike a nerve with some of you. The reasons for M rating is not for anything Romantic ( Or at least not like that) but because of the concepts. Once I figure out if I will write this story I'll put up more info. **

**Anyway, here's chapter 11!**

**Max's POV**

Once we got home, Fang carried me into the kitchen. He sat me down on a chair, and walked over to a cupboard. I guess he thought I was hungry, though I really wasn't, finding out some one had poisoned me kind of ruins your appetite. But I couldn't tell him that, mostly because I was freakin' frozen.

He pulled out two cans, they were one of those kids ones. You know the kind, with the heads of your favorite cartoon characters in noodle form.

" Max, which one? Chicken? Or tomato?" _Hmm, definitely tomato_. But how was I going to tell him that?

"Hm-ma-hm" It sounded like I was strangling a cat. But it got the point across. Fang nodded and started to heat the can up. Well, not the actual can just the soup. If he actually heated up the can it would-- You get the point!

Fang was making sure the soup wasn't going to explode with some small bomb someone might have put in it. Believe me, it's happened to us before. I was stuck watching Fang watch the soup. Yep, that wasn't boring. Please note the heavy sarcasm.

" So Max, I was thinking" Fang's voice was soft, but determined, " I think we should leave." I stared at him like an idiot for a few minutes before I made many noises all sounding like car horns.

"Max. Think about it, who ever gave you the shot, gave it to you here. We need to find some where else." His voice was almost pleading. Almost. Because, you know, Fang doesn't plead.

I thought about what he said, and I felt annoyed when I realized he was right. _But, I don't want to leave Mom again. It's so nice to finally be able to be a family again._ Fang was still waiting for what I was going to say. I slowly made an 'Uh-hu' noise. Fang cracked the half smile, and my heart started beating fast. _I hope he can't hear that..._

" OK Max, how about we leave tomorrow? It will be like riping off a band-aid. Quick and less painful." Lovely analogy Fang, just lovely. My eyes moved up and down against my will. I saw Fang move forward slightly, but I didn't really care. _God, how am I going to tell Mom? Or Iggy? He'll kill me for making him leave Ella! _

" Thanks Max." His voice was a whisper, and it was coming from right nest to my ear. _Holy crap! What's he doing? _My heart beat faster, and pounded louder against my rib cage. It was a wonder that it wasn't playing pinball with my bones. Fang's hands pressed up against me back. I felt his breath on my neck, and I felt the goosebumps form.

His hands were making slow circles on my back, as his face slowly started moving toward my lips. _Oh. That's what he's doing. OK go ahead and carry on. _I brought my hands up slowly, as if moving through wet cement, or maybe mud. I put one hand on his chest, I felt the muscle move as my hand settled into place. The other hand I placed on his neck, and I used that to move him towards me. Fang chuckled a little, and then obliged.

The second his lips touched mine, the heat coursed through my body, and I could move. I kissed him back, and wrapped my arms around him. _It feels nice being able to move again. _

_B_eep!

Great, the timer for the soup was done. Fang sighed against my lips, and stood up. My arms flopped to my side and Fang walked over to the soup. He looked at it, and then pulled out a metal spoon, he stirred the soup for thirty seconds. Gosh, I make that seem so exciting!

He stopped and grabbed a bowl, he spooned some red soup into the china and set it down. He started to do the same thing to another bowl. He then grabbed two regular sized spoons and plopped them into the bowl. He walked over to me, and set the bowls down with a light _thud. _

" Well, bon apatite." _Crap! I can't move! Fang..._

**Gazzy's POV**

" I Ligke Goo Roo" Nudge's words were slurred with sleep, her face was pretty when she was all quiet. Not that I liked the silence, I'd rather hear Nudge talk about clothes or her future. She had moved a lot when she was sleeping, and she said a few things too. Most of them were strange words that had no connection. Like now for instance.

" You like Goo Roo? I don't even want to know." My voice was a whisper and I was trying not to laugh. _Goo Roo!? What the heck is Goo Roo?_ I was definitely going to ask her later.

Nudge shifted a little bit and place one hand on my chest. _Holy crap! Breathe, breathe, breathe. She's just sleeping. _I could feel my heart racing and the butterflies in my stomach moving up into my throat. _Why am I so freaked out about this? _

" Gazzy! Could you come here and help me give Total a bath?" Angel's voice drifted in from the hallway. _But, I don't want to move. _

" OK Angel, I'm coming." I kept my voice slightly above a whisper, though I know Angel heard me. I shifted around, trying to to disturb Nudge's slumber.

" Gazzy?" Nudge's voice was slurred and sleepy. _She said my name. She said my name! _With a heart beat faster then what it should be, and a stomach full of bats, -I had passed butterflies a few mintues ago- I spoke, hoping my voice wasn't quivering.

" Yeah, hey Nudge, you fell asleep and started talking." Nudge looked down as her cheeks blushed red.

" Oh, and, uh, what did I say exactly? Was it bad? Was it strange? Did it make yo---" I slapped my hand over her mouth to muffle the sounds. She was still talking and asking me questions about what she was talking about. I just laughed and kept my hand where it was.

" Muuphm uregy jsnaw?" I had no idea what she was saying so I shook my head and laughed. Then the unthinkable happened, Nudge _licked_ my hand! She just opened her mouth a little, and stuck out her tongue. What the heck?

" Eew, Nudge! That was gross, why did you do that?" I yelled, not because I was angry, but because I was crazy with the fact she just licked _my hand!_ I jerked my hand away from her mouth, more to save it from another licking then anything else.

" Sorry! Oh gosh, I'm sorry. Gazzy I didn't mean to, I thought you were Iggy for a second. I don't know why" Nudge rambled on, I just sighed and rolled my eyes. _She is so funny when she's babbling. Oh, right, Angel needed me. Cra--- I mean, dang! _

" Nudge, I have to go help Angel give Total a bath. I'll see ya' later, OK?" Nudge looked a little disappointed, but nodded her head anyway. I hurried out of Nudge's room and quickly walked over to the bathroom. _I never thought about it before, but Nudge is kinda pretty..._

**AN: Well I hope you guys review. Tell me if you liked the chapter, if you think the new story is a good idea, or if you have any idea about this story. Constructive critisms is always welcome.**


	14. Mystery POV

**AN: So, as I listen to some bubblegum pop music, I decided to finish this chapter. Read the end author's note because it's really important. And you **_**might**_** get something out of it. And sorry the chapter is sort of short. **

**Also, because my first betareader has gone missing ( Countless emails and everything...) I have found another beta! Yay to kitti-of-death, you rock! Though she didn't beta this chapter, she most likely will beta chapter 13.**

**Thanks for reading and review. I'll try to start chapter 13 soon.**

**Mystery POV**

" Did you do it?" The boss's metallic voice asked in a monotone. It sent goose bumps down my spine as I realized I would have to answer.

" Yes, sir. The shot was injected into the experiment at exactly the time you wanted." My voice not shaking once, though I realized the paper in my head was shaking slightly. I took at small step closer to the coffee table next to me and placed the papers down.

The boss sighed loudly before he was wheeled away, the door closed behind him with a small 'whoosh.' I was thankful he wasn't too disappointed with me. I didn't want to end up like Version 3.2. That one only lasted a week, I hoped and planned on lasting longer.

" The director wanted me to tell you that you have dissapointed him. He also says you are no longer nessisary for this plan." A voice came from behind me. " He wishes for me to tell you that your services are no longer needed."

I gasped realizing what was about to happen. " No, you can't do this. I did everything correctly. I gave the experiment the shot on time, and I didn't become to attached." I pleaded out my case trying to make them see I was the best.

" The director decided you were too unattached. He is replacing you." The voice was monotone, and depressing. I suddenly heard the sound of a gun being loaded. I whipped around and came face to face with another experiment. This one was not a total failure. They made good mercenaries.

The thing's eyes were set back in it head and were wide apart, to make sure it had the best and largest panaramic view. It's skin was forever shifting colors to make sure it would bug your eyes to look at it. It's face was wide and flat, making it look like it it had been hit in with a metal baseball bat.

" Your time is finished here." It's mouth opened up and the sound came out of it. It lifted the gun and pulled the trigger.

_Bang! _

I jerked to the right and looked down, expecting to see my fake blood pouring out of the fresh wound. Instead, all I saw was metal and wires. I looked back up to the creature and sneered at it.

" I'm not dead yet you idiot." I snarled before I darted out the door that had just opened behind me.

I turned left and ran down the hall I knew would lead me to safety. Well, as safe as you can be with mental scientist and blood-thirsty genetic freaks.

I came to the keypad and typed in my boss's generic access code, hoping the light would turn green and the door would open.

It did, so I stepped out the door and concentrated on being able to fly. I looked down again, and saw my hands had become wings, and I quickly ran and began pumping my wings up and down.

Fast and faster I went untill my 'wings' had lifted me off the ground. I was getting out of this dump.

**(An Hour Later)**

I was getting tired, my pseudo-wings weren't really as strong at the version before me. But at least I had wings, version 1.8 had red eyes and talked in monotone. Not the best cover when you're going into the home of experiments with great vision.

" Oh my god! Is that person _flying?" _I heard a cry from beneath me.

I jerked to the left and looked down. There was a lady staring at me with a camera. There was a quick flash and I realized my picture had been taken. Which would mean she could show her friends. Who would tell their friend, and their friends. It might get to the people who I wanted least to see.

I need to get rid of the camera. And fast. I swooped down, and stared at the woman. Calculating the best way to get rid of her.

_5' 8", slightly overweight, about 34 years, in a skirt and heels, blond hair, brown eyes. Tattoo of a rose on her arm. _I thought, pretty much resolved on how I would kill her. Quick, with no pain. A mercy kill really. I momentarily considered just taking the camera and running, but realized it would be impossible to not have her talk about me.

I turned up towards the sun and pumped my already tired wings to make me go higher. After a few minutes of painful flying, I was extremely high and ready to kill. I twisted awkwardly around in the air before I saw me target. I turned my mouth into a beak and got ready.

Folding my wings in I began to dive-bomb towards her. She stared at me before she realized what I was doing. Screaming, she tried to run, but no. No she couldn't run, I was too fast.

I positioned my beak slowly, as to prolong the moment, I stared at her and saw total fear. Perfect.

_Closer, closer._ I thought as I passed sped towards her. I closed my eyes and got ready for impact.

_Slam!_

Her screams echoed in my ear, and I drifted off into nothing-ness.

**Iggy's POV**

_Oh shi-crap! What was that? _I thought as I heard a scream before I hit something, I smelt blood and as I slowly lost conciousness.

" Oh no." I heard a raspy voice from over to my left, and even though it was raspy I knew that voice. I would know that voice anywhere.

_Doctor Martineze? Ah, hell._

**AN: Sorry to leave you guys with a cliff hanger. But I had to stop here. My brain won't work much longer if I keep this up. Believe me, this was hard to get out. My writers block is getting really annoying. But listening to my songs seem to help me, ( FYI The songs are: Last Name by Carrie Underwood; Hot Mess by Cobra Starship: Bubblegum by The Stunners; and Tik Tok by Ke$ha) So hopefully I will be finished with chapter 13 soon. **

**Also guys please review, really. I would like at least 17 reviews before I start chapter 13. **

**And don't think other people will review instead of you. Go review, first three people who review, I will answer a question about my story for them. I don't care what it is about, I will answer. And the first person who reviews gets to read chapter 13 a day early, and still ask a question. **


End file.
